Enfermo
by Chocolate y Azucar
Summary: Asi se sentia el con el pasar de los dias, preguntandose cuando terminaría de ser una carga para toda su familia... Asco de summary. AU.


Asdasdasd al fin me aparezco por estos lares(?) Después de leer una historia de por aquí, me entro la inspiración! Es una corta pero triste historia sobre Seborga (ya entenderán por que) Como veo aqui casi inexistentes historias sobre el, me decidi a escribirle algo, porque el pequeñito se lo merece(?) Ya le dejo hasta aqui para que lean pero antes:

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera así se llamaría Las desventuras de Ludwig y Feliciano, Prusia seria el amo y señor del universo, Francia se violaría a medio mundo, Sealand y Seborga saldrian en busca de Slenderman con camaras y Arthur se ukearia a Alfred una y otra vez, pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>El cielo despejado deja mostrar el hermoso sol, ninguna nube abruma el hermoso cielo. Los pájaros juguetean en el césped y unos mas se encuentran volando, aprovechando la suave brisa proveniente del sur. Unos niños juegan alegremente en el parque, unos en los columpios, otros en el pasa manos y otros más juegan en la resbaladilla. Dos de esos niños eran mis hermanos mayores, Feliciano y Lovino. Ojala pudiera jugar con ellos. Hace tiempo que no recuerdo que se siente divertirse o al menos interactuar con alguien que no sean mis hermanos o mi abuelo, que se llamaba Romulo. Sí, mi abuelo. Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente hace mucho, pero eso no viene al caso.<p>

Hace unas horas que regrese del hospital, al parecer esos ineptos que se hacen llamar doctores siguen sin saber qué es lo que tengo. Esta enfermedad empezó con mareos y terribles ganas de vomitar. Mi abuelo preocupado me llevo al hospital, mis hermanos insistieron en ir también pues no querían quedarse en casa sin saber nada, a lo que el abuelo cedió. Al llegar al hospital, doctor dijo que seguramente algo que comí me pudo haber caído mal, en modo de broma dije que tal vez estaba embarazado, provocando risas en los presentes. Después de unas semanas seguía con esos intensos mareos, pero ahora no solo era eso, ahora también tenía dificultad para respirar y un horrible dolor de cabeza. El abuelo volvió a llevarme al hospital, esta vez tomaron radiografías y en unos minutos tendrían los resultados.

Nada.

Todo estaba correctamente. No había nada anormal en las radiografías, pero solo para asegurarse tomaron una muestra de mi sangre. Dijeron que en unos días tendrían los resultados y que entonces nos llamarían. Hasta entonces mi abuelo decidió que lo mejor sería si yo me quedase en cama, que el llamaría a la escuela para avisar que yo no asistiría por unos días. No me moleste, de hecho, me sentí feliz, así podría ver tanta televisión que quisiera y podría jugar mis videojuegos. Y así pasaron los días, recibimos la llamada del hospital, según los estudios no había nada mal conmigo, por lo que pidieron llevarme seguido para poder examinar más a fondo y averiguar qué es lo que tenía.

Ha pasado más de tres años desde ese momento, y cada día me siento peor. No solo de salud, sino conmigo mismo, mi abuelo hace todo lo que puede para poder pagar mis gastos médicos, sin mencionar que encima tiene que pagar gastos de la casa, de la escuela de mis hermanos, ya que no volví debido a mi condición, y de nuestras necesidades. A veces siento que soy una gran molestia para esta familia y comienzo a llorar, sintiendo que mi llanto me matara. Tal vez…

Tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

Si yo ya no estuviera, ya no habría nada por lo que ellos debieran preocuparse ¿no? Les he contado esto a mis hermanos. Feliciano me ah dicho que de ninguna manera seria una carga para ellos, mientras que Lovino me dijo que era un idiota por siquiera pensarlo, que soy su hermano y ellos me amaban y harían todo por mí. Pero cada día que pasa ese pensamiento se hace más fuerte. Mi abuelo me ah dicho que yo soy el que menos debería preocuparse de eso, que todo pasara muy pronto. Me prometió que en cuanto me recuperara me llevarían a comer helado, ver una película al cine o a donde yo quisiera. Ojala pudiera creerlo… ojala pudiera creer que algún día llegáramos a hacer todo eso.

…

Parece que ya es hora de mis medicamentos. Mi abuelo abre la puerta con unas cuantas medicinas en frascos y cajas. Yo me las tomo con mucha dificultad, mi abuelo ha dicho que soy muy buen niño y pronto volveré a jugar eh ir a la escuela. Lo que daría por salir de esta pequeña habitación. Parece que pronto será hora de dormir, ya que empezó a oscurecer.

Me pregunto si lograre despertar mañana…

* * *

><p>No me maten! ;A; Seborga es de mis personajes favoritos! Así que me dolió mucho escribir esto sobre el! Pero bueno, era a el unico que le quedaba el papel aqui(?)<p>

**No olviden dejar review, o me veré en la necesidad de comerme sus piernas ^^ Solo tiene que hacer clic aqui abajo.**

**V**


End file.
